


Mother Knows Best

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Awesome Talia Hale, Coitus Interruptus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Talia Hale Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek talks to his mom.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of phone calls in this fic series. Here's another one.

The phone rang and rang until the voicemail message started. Derek hung up and tried his mom. It was unlikely his dad would answer anyway while being in the hospital. At least that's what Derek told himself and not because Laura had spoken to him first...

Derek held on tight to Stiles as they lay together on Stiles' bed, he was half packed and clothes were everywhere. But Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest smoothing down his shirt while Derek held his breath.

"Derek."

"Hi mom, how are you? How's dad?"

"He's fine. He is supposed to be resting but I can't pry him away from his laptop. I'm going to get the nurses to take it away from him in a minute." Talia laughed and Derek laughed with her. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm doing good mom. The restaurant is almost done, I need to hire some workers and find which ones from L.A. are going to come down."

"Perhaps Boyd? He's a good sous chef, you could give him some more responsibility. He'd certainly cope with it well." Talia suggested and Derek nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Isaac is the best bartender, he trained Liam up well enough. Liam could hold the fort in L.A. while Isaac gets some independence in Beacon Hills. The slower pace of life their might suit him better than the big city. And of course Erica. Front of house, she will force any wait staff into submission."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Thanks mom. I'll broach it with the Directors and go from there." Derek squeezed Stiles a bit tighter causing the other man to look up at him. Stiles smiled brightly. Derek poked him in the side and Stiles laughed out loud before covering his mouth.

"Oh. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all mom." Derek's heart started to pound. "I rang you remember."

"Is that your young man?" Derek's mom asked, her voice light.

Derek sat up and Stiles eyed him carefully, reaching out to hold his hand. "What?"

"Laura told me, honey. That you have a boy-boyfriend. Are you happy, sweetheart?"

Derek gripped Stiles' fingers even tighter. "Yes. I'm happy, he makes me happy. You aren't mad?"

"Oh honey. I love you. I am so sorry we gave you the impression that we wouldn't accept you. I'm so sorry that we've missed out on this part of you and that you felt you needed to hide from us." 

Derek sat in stunned silence. Stiles was frowning and mouthing at him, but Derek couldn't focus on him. "But Laura- Laura said..."

Talia hummed unhappily. "Laura has taken our silence over the LGBT community to an acidic level. I am sorry she hurt you so much. I haven't been a very good mother if I have let you go for so long thinking we hated you, or feeling like you needed to hide such a large part of yourself. And- and..."

"Oh mom, don't cry. Please. I love you. Please don't cry." Derek felt his own tears sliding down his face. Stiles straddled his lap and wrapped him up in a hug. He cried silently onto Stiles' shirt as his mother cried in his ear.

Derek was still crying when his mother called his name but he couldn't speak. Gentle hands took the phone from him. "Mrs Hale?" Stiles said politely. "Yes ma'am. I am. Stiles, ma'am. Stiles Stilinski, that's right my dad's the Sheriff. He is, he will be. Don't worry, I'll look after him. Yes I do, a lot. You take care and give our wishes to Mr Hale. I'm sure we will. Goodbye Mrs Hale, Talia right. I'll get Derek to call you tomorrow. Take care."

Stiles pressed his hands into Derek's shoulders. "She loves you, she loves you so much. She says that you're a good man, asked if you were okay. Told me that I need to look after you, that it's obvious how much I love you, and that we must meet soon."

"I don't understand. I thought- for so long-"

"It's okay, Derek. We can sort this out."

Reaching up Derek stroked Stiles' cheek before cupping his chin. "Thank you, darling." He leaned up to press their lips together. They kissed quietly, softly in the warm bedroom.

When they broke apart Stiles looked down at Derek, wiped his cheeks and whispered "I love you, so much it frightens me."

"I'm scared too, but I'm exhilarated to share this with you. I love you too, Stiles." 

"Quite right, too." Stiles grinned. They laughed together as they fell back onto the bed curling into each other's arms. Derek rolled on top of Stiles kissing him over and over, again and again. They moved together, stripping quickly adding more clothes to the mess on the floor. Stiles arched under Derek, pressing his chest to Derek's, he moved so his legs were wrapped around Derek's waist. They rubbed against each other, fingers stroking against warm skin and lips brushing.

"Stiles-" 

The voice was loud and they both turned to the door. 

"Oh jeez." The Sheriff flushed pink as he looked everywhere but at them. "That answers my question. Not packed. Stop messing around and get this cleared up Stiles. Derek stop distracting him." He left, the door shut firmly behind him. Derek stared at the shut door and then to Stiles as he started to shake beneath him. Stiles laughed and laughed and Derek joined in until his stomach hurt.


End file.
